


Fall to Pieces

by Anonymous



Category: RoadTrip (Band)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Rye Beaumont/Andy Fowler
Collections: anonymous





	Fall to Pieces

_I looked away_

_Then I look back at you_

_You try to say_

_The things that you can't undo_

"Don't just walk away from me," Andy said as he grabbed the other boy's arm. He understood why they couldn't be together, but he couldn't understand why they had to stop seeing each other.

Rye slowly turned towards his lover. He couldn't look him in the face, because he knew the second that he saw those eyes he wouldn't be able to hold back the tears that were already trying to fight their way out.

_If I had my way_

_I'd never get over you_

_Today's the day_

_I pray that we make it through_

_Make it through the fall_

_Make it through it all_

"Andy, I'm sorry." Rye took Andy's hands in his own and noticed how they were shaking. "You know we can't do this. If anyone found out…"

"No one will!" Andy snapped back to the brunet. "We've hidden it this long. Please," Andy choked on his own tears. "Don't leave me," he pleaded.

Rye let go of Andy's hands. "I can't do this. I'm sorry." Rye kissed him softly before turning away.

_And I don't want to fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_'Cuz I'm in love with you_

Andy slid down the wall of the alleyway, not caring that anyone could walk by at any moment. The rain started sprinkling down on the boy. Cradling his head in his hands, he started crying. He had never been hurt as much as he was now, and he definitely never cried. He never had a reason to cry before. The rain steadily grew harder, just as if it was crying right along with the broken boy.

He cried until he had no more tears left. He hoisted himself off the ground and started walking, to where, he didn't know. After a few steps he stopped and leaned up against the wall. He couldn't describe all that he was feeling, but he knew that if he took one more step he would fall down from some type of inward pain, something that made his stomach do flips. As he sank down to his knees he started sobbing again and he started punching the wall. He punched the wall until his knuckles were bleeding, but it didn't stun the pain that he already felt.

_You're the only one_

_I'd be with 'til the end_

_When I come undone_

_You bring me back again_

_Back under the stars_

_Back into your arms_

He stood up again and rested his back on the wall. He saw a blur rush towards him and, before he could react, he felt soft lips close in on his own. He pulled the boy closer, all the while still kissing him.

Rye stopped kissing Andy so that he could hold him in his arms. He hated himself for what he had done to the boy, who was now crying on his shirt. Suddenly, Andy pushed him away. He stood only a few inches from him, but he could sense the confusion that was playing with his heart.

"Why did you come back?" His faltering voice asked a question, but his eyes seemed to ask something totally different.

_Wanna know who you are_

_Wanna know where to start_

_I wanna know what this means_

_Wanna know how you feel_

_Wanna know what is real_

_I wanna know everything, everything_

"I love you. Nothing can change that." And that was all Andy needed to know before attacking Rye with scattered kisses.

_I'm in love with you_

_'Cuz I'm in love with you_


End file.
